Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with Benefits
by FairlyOddFanfictions
Summary: 10 years after the show ends, Mac and Bloo are still best of friends, and after a large snow storm has Mac stuck at Foster's all night, Bloo will reveal a big secret to Mac, which will bring the two closer then ever.


It was a cold winters night in Foster's, a blizzard had come through, closing the roads all throughout town, leaving Mac snowed in, it was the first time since he was 8, that Mac and Bloo had slept in the same house. It was a nice change of pace, to be in the active house, instead of his seemingly deserted house. Since Terrance died of an overdose, Mac's mother had become cold, and shut the world out, leaving Mac alone, it was a welcome change of pace for the young adult. Of course, Bloo, being Bloo, was trying to test Mac's limits, the loveable blob was quite the flirt, and was the Foster's Stud. Bloo decided to make a move, testing his Wooing powers on another man, he wanted Mac. For the past 7 years, Bloo knew he was a bit different, while he liked girls, he'd always find himself staring at one of his many male housemates, but he never quite told anyone, he kept it to himself. The secret ate away at Bloo, he yearned to lie with another man, but was simply too embarresed by his sexuality, but Mac… Mac was an easy target. In the years since Terrance died, Mac had become somewhat submissive, he bent to Bloo's commands, fetching him food from the kitchen, but this was Bloo's chance to see how far Mac would go. As the sun sunk below the hills surrounding the house, Mac and Bloo began to settle in for the night. After the adoption of Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt, Bloo had been rooming alone, making this the perfect oportunity to make his move. As the two began to tire, Bloo poked his head up onto Mac's bunk

"Psst" Bloo peeped, "Mac, Mac, before you go to bed, I need you to do something."

"Bloo what do you want?" the tired teen questioned

"I want… you" stuttered Bloo

"What do you mean? Let me guess, you want Nachos?" Mac scowled

"No, Mac… I want… I want to have sex with you." the Gelotinous Blob said with angst

"You're kidding, right?!" lashed Mac

"Mac… I wouldn't joke about that. When we were younger, I found myself becoming attracted to and staring at guys, Wilt and Eduardo… and you." Bloo whimpered

Mac was quite puzzled, he knew Bloo's track record, 500 girls in the past 2 years, never did he know, that for the longest time, Bloo wanted to do the same to him. He felt bad for the way he responded, though he never wanted to have sex with another guy, he thought of what Bloo has been through. Mac began to think, he looked at Bloo, saw the passion in his eyes.

After several minutes of thinking, Mac patted the matress, signiling Bloo up.

"You're lucky I care about you Bloo." sighed Mac

"You know Mac, I don't know how I can ever make this up to you!" Bloo said with joy

"I do…" the teen said, "I want you to suck my dick." said Mac.

Knowing that there was no going back, Mac took a deep breath, grabbed the waistband of his jeans, and slowly slid the pants off, leaving Mac in nothing but his boxers, allowing his penis, to rise like a flagpole. Bloo analyzed the dick through the boxers, he estimated it to be 7, maybe 8 inches in length, and rather girthy. He was giddy at the thought of what was next.

"Well, did you just talk up a big game, or are you gonna get down there and blow me?" Max whispered seductively.

Bloo yanked down the boxers, revealing what Mac penis, as he thought, it was 8 inches long, wide, with a nice set of testicles hanging below, they were nearly as big as eggs. At this point, Bloo's penis was rock hard, out of habit, he wanted to fuck his partner, but as Mac demanded, the blue blob began to bob his head up and down Not So Little Mac,

"Holy shit Bloo! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you suck dick for a living!" Moaned Max, "Bloo, if you can get it all in your mouth for 1 minute, I'll consider letting you fuck me." Max teased

Bloo's mind began to race, one minute couldn't be that hard right? He thought, all I have to do is take a deep breath and suck. Bloo filled his lungs with air, and in one smooth motion, took the entirety of the penis in his mouth.

As Bloo sucked, Max began to realize, he was enjoying this! Having Bloo suck his dick, was the best thing he'd ever experienced, before he knew it, a minute was almost over. As the clock ticked closer and closer, Max came right in the mouth of Bloo

"Swallow it!" Max insturcted.

With extreme pleasure, Bloo gulped down the warm load. He looked at Mac.

"Well duh, I planned on swallowing." Bloo said with a wink.

As a sly smile crept onto Bloo's face, he began to remove his clothes. Mac watched as Bloo unid his belt buckle, tossed the leather constrictor to the floor below, and dropped his pants, revealing a fine pair of blue underwear, tent pitched and all.

"Well Mac, I helt up on my end of the deal, and now it's your turn to do the same. I'm gonna pound that tight virgin ass of yours Mac, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it." Bloo said with a warm, seductive tone in his voice

Mac's eyes began to twinkle, he began to think, I don't want to stop it, he only wanted to stop the underwear from concealing Bloo's penis.

"Oh, Bloo, I don't think I'd WANT you to stop. After that blowjob, you just showed me why guys are better than girls." Mac began to stare at the underwear, based on the bulge, he could tell why the girls all went for his blue friend.

"Ooo Mac, you dirty boy, did you just imply that I turned you gay? Because if you liked that, you're going to love whats next!" Bloo whispered into his lovers ear, proceeding to give it a gentle nibble.

Bloo slowly began to pull away the boxers, with every motion, Mac drooled more and more, until the drool pooled between his abs, and filled the belly button. As Bloo slowly freed his memeber, Mac began to notice, the bulge was getting closer and closer, by the time they were off, Bloo's penis was nearly 12 inches!

"Bloo… how did you do that? Your dick just grew before my eyes!" Mac was in pure bliss

"Mac, you're my creator don't you remember, I am simply as you imagined me to be, though this is something new, never has my penis grown larger than 7 inches. Though I suspect that as you imagined my penis, your imagination ran wild with my penis, it simply bent to your will, growing to simply be what you imagined." Thought Bloo.

To be continued... ;)


End file.
